You're Not Alone
by faultyandroid
Summary: After the death of their brother Butch, Brick and Boomer abandon their life of crime and change their ways. However, Boomer doesn't feel very wanted by his brother. Can Brick show his brother how much he cares about him? Brick and Boomer Oneshot! *This is not yaoi, more of a brotherly love-type story*


**You're Not Alone**

It wasn't my fault. It really wasn't. I didn't know, and if I did, I would have done everything I could to prevent it. There was only the three of us, each other was all we had. But I wasn't there, no one was there. Our parents were never there, even though they said they cared about us. We knew better. All they ever wanted was to destroy those girls, and they used us to try and do it. They never even gave us a proper home to live in. We, by ourselves, had to find a home. Actually, we never even _found _a home, we stole it from that pink fuzzy deadbeat. It was obvious that they had no care for us, and it was clearly shown over the past couple of weeks. They didn't even bother to show up to the funeral. As I walked forward, I placed a white rose on top of the casket. I held Boomer as tight as I could as we watched it slowly drop below the surface. Butch was gone, and there was no bringing him back.

He was always so wild... he never thought things through. Although he wasn't all that dumb, he made dumb decisions. The night before he died, we got into an argument over changing our ways. I proposed that we abandon the life of crime and just be try to be "normal" teenagers. However, Butch liked the wild life, and didn't want anything to change. Boomer didn't want a say in the matter, he was too shy to give his opinion. He didn't want us to think lesser of him. After hours of yelling and fighting, Butch stormed off, claiming he was never coming back. I just waved it off, never once expecting the worst to become reality.

The next day, Butch didn't come home, and I started to worry. Yes, I was pissed at him, but he was still my little brother. I called him over and over, and no answer. Boomer and I searched all over the woods where our cabin was located, and he wasn't there. I was started to feel guilty, like he never would have ran away if it wasn't for me. If something happened to him, I would never forgive myself. The only other place he would possibly be was Townsville. I really didn't want to go back to that city, due to our oh-so-perfect reputations there, but I knew we really didn't have a choice. Boomer chose not to go, he wanted to stay home for some reason. I didn't ask any questions, I just nodded and flew off to the city. When I arrived, everything seemed pretty calm. Everyone was just going about there business. I swear, all I did was blink my eyes and the whole street was in panic. I looked down and saw a group of people firing their guns at everyone around them. I flew to the rescue of these innocent people, stopping the gang in their tracks. Still, I hadn't realized the tragedy that had happened just a few feet away.

I looked in horror at the blood pool under him. Butch laid there, cold, lifeless. I ran to his body and picked him up, begging him to awaken, violently shaking him. His eyes didn't even flutter. It was apparent that he was shot multiple times in the chest, he never would have had a chance. I know what you're thinking, how could someone with superpowers die so easily? We still have regular bodies, and we can't survive multiple gunshots to the chest. The police came and pulled me away, as I cried and screamed for his life. The paramedics came and put him in the body bag, and took him away. Then, to add more gas to the fire, I had to fly home and tell Boomer. I have never seen him cry so hard, ever. We both held each other as we cried and mourned over the loss of our brother. What were we going to do? All we had left was each other...

**5 years later...**

"Brick," Boomer walked into our room and started, "you wanna come play some video games with me? I'm bored."

I put down my book and sighed. "No, Boomer, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Aww, c'mon!" He yelled. "I don't wanna play by myself! Please?"

"I said no. Now do you mind? I'm reading." I looked away from him and back down at the novel.

"Hmph, you're no fun. Whatever." Boomer rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Things are a lot different since Butch died those 5 years ago. We decided to go through with my original plan of trying to be "normal" teens. We enrolled into Townsville High, and are currently juniors. We got jobs, and with our combined money we managed to get a little one-bedroom apartment. We would have gotten the two-bedroom, but we couldn't afford it. Boomer and I had changed a lot since that time. We really did mature, I mean, we're even _friends _with the Powerpuff Girls. No, seriously! I can't believe it myself, but there's a first time for everything I guess.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, to find that _someone_ ate the last yogurt. I had one, out of the twelve that were there. But that's usually how it goes, I don't really eat much, but Boomer's appetite is like a damn elephant. I walked into the living room, and found him on the couch playing some video game he must have bought. I've never seen it.

"When did you get that game?" I asked, leaning over the couch. He turned around, then quickly turned back.

"I don't know. It's fun though, too bad you don't wanna play..." He said with a very monotone voice. I sat down next to him and playfully shoved his arm.

"Aww, don't be like that!" I said. "Don't take it personally, I was just at a good part in my book." I smiled at him and he glared at me.

"You always say that, I know the book isn't _that_ good." Boomer replied. "Besides, _can't you see I'm busy?_" He had a really sad look on his face, but when he realized it, he immediately tried to look mad. He never wants me to see he's upset.

My smile turned to a frown and I got up from the couch. I began to walk out of the living room, and as I did I said, "Oh, and thanks for eating the last yogurt, Boomie..." I heard a noise like he started to slouch, and I went into our room.

Later that night, I was watching TV, and Boomer came in. He got into bed and just laid there, silent. _He couldn't be that mad at me, just because I wouldn't play a game with him? _I thought. _That's stupid. Maybe I should just apologize, so he'll stop acting like this. _I got up and walked over to his bed after a couple hours of thinking it over, but as I was about to apologize, I noticed he was sleeping. I would just have to apologize in the morning. I got back into my bed, then I heard someone talking. I turned over and saw Boomer was tossing and turning, talking in his sleep.

"_Brick..." _He kept saying. "_Brick... please don't leave me... Please don't leave me alone... please..." _What's going on with him? Did I really hurt him? Have I been hurting him all this time?

I stopped myself. Boomer must have just been having a random dream. We're both 17! We're too old for things like this. I just left it alone, and went to sleep.

Morning came pretty fast, faster than usual. Luckily, it's a Saturday, so we don't have to worry about getting up early. I looked over at the clock, and it read "9:00 AM." I looked over at Boomer's bed, which was surprisingly empty. He usually stays asleep until late morning or early afternoon. He might have gotten up early because he couldn't sleep. He was having a rough night last night.

I dragged myself into the kitchen, and made myself a bowl of cereal. When I heard a door slam, I poked my head into the living room, as Boomer was walking in with a grocery bag. Going to the store at 9:00 AM? Something is definitely not right.

"Here." Boomer said, putting the bag in my hand. I opened it, and it was a 12-pack of yogurt. "I'll make sure not to eat it this time."

I rolled my eyes and stared at him. "What is this for? You didn't have to go buy more, it wasn't that serious." I motioned for him to take it.

"Didn't seem too happy about me eating the last one last night," he pushed my hand and the bag away, "just keep it."

"Boomer, I-"

"Brick, just put it in the fridge." Boomer interrupted.

I just sighed. "Whatever." I put the yogurt in the fridge and continued to eat my cereal. Boomer sat in the living room and turned on the TV. I should probably apologize to him for yesterday, even though this whole thing is utterly pointless. I finished my cereal and changed my clothes. There was something about walking around in boxers and a T-shirt that made me feel naked, it was really uncomfortable. I put on my red t-shirt, and my black sweats. I had to be at least _somewhat _comfortable, it is Saturday after all. I ran into the living room and I fell onto the couch to try to get at least a chuckle out of Boomer. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, but looked back at the TV as if nothing happened.

"Are you gonna stay mad forever?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at all. Perfectly fine." He replied. I knew he was bullshitting me.

"You don't have to lie, you're obviously not acting the same." I said. "Just tell me why you're being like this."

He rolled his eyes slowly. "Can we just drop this? My favorite show is on."

I snatched the remote from him and turned the TV off. I was starting to get pissed at this point. "No! Just tell me why the hell you're acting like this?!"

"Just leave me alone." Boomer stated. He tried to get off the couch, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Boomer I swear, if you don't tell me why you're acting like this..." I threatened.

He clenched his fists. "Cause you're a fucking asshole, that's why!" He yelled. I was taken back, I'd never heard him talk to anyone like that. "You keep asking me what my problem is, what the fuck is your problem?! I'm tired of always trying to hang out with you and spend time with you and always being fucking denied! What the fuck am I to you? A pest? You didn't treat Butch like this! If he asked you to play a video game, you'd be all for it! But when I do, it's like you could care fucking less!" Tears started flowing from his eyes, and I was in shock. I never really knew how he felt.

"Boomer, all this over yesterday?" I asked, confused.

"It's not just yesterday! It's every single time I try to spend time with the only family I have in this world, he's always too fucking _busy_! You're all the family I've got, but if you don't care, then I won't either." He stood up and started towards our room.

"Boomie I'm sorry...I-"

"No. Don't fucking call me that." He slammed the door behind him.

"Fine!" I yelled. I felt myself starting to cry, not only because he mentioned our late brother, but because he's never went off on me like that before. Boomer is always so shy and quiet, I never would of known he felt that way. So him talking in his sleep actually makes sense. He feels alone, like I don't want him, or I don't need him. But that's far from true. I need him like a fish needs water. I can't survive without him.

Boomer and I hadn't talked since that argument this morning. We stayed in separate rooms the entire day. It seemed like today was going by so slow, I was definitely ready for it to be over. I glanced over at the clock, which read "7:35 PM." I decided to order Chinese for dinner, just because I know it's Boomer's favorite. I really wanted to get over this argument, not to mention I felt bad about the whole thing. I peeked into our room and found him in bed, awake, staring at the wall. Hopefully this will cheer him up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

"Um, I got Chinese for dinner. I know it's your favorite..." I sighed. "So if you want some, it's out here."

"Thanks." He answered. But he didn't move, he kept staring at the wall. I frowned, disappointed at his reaction, and walked back to the kitchen.

About an hour later, I was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels. There is never anything on TV, no good shows, no good movies, anything, ever. I heard footsteps and dishes coming from the kitchen, and Boomer walked out with his food and sat next to me on the couch. I was kind of taken by surprise, but happy too. Maybe he was starting to come down from being mad. Now's my chance to apologize.

"Y'know your favorite movie was on earlier." I awkwardly began.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Terminator." I replied. "With Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

He spit some of his food out and began to chuckle. "Oh yeah, I love that movie."

"I would have told you it was on, but..." He interrupted me mid-sentence.

"It's okay, you don't have to mention it." He said.

"No... I do. Look Boomer I'm rea-" He stopped my words by wrapping his arms around me as tightly as he could. He dug his head into my chest (Boomer was always short, shorter than all of us. The top of his head was at the same height of my eyes.), and wouldn't let go. I hugged him back, resting my head on top of his. I could hear him sniffling and I saw his tears on my shirt. This seemed really random though, since he wasn't all that happy with me earlier.

"I don't want to fight, I don't like arguing..." He wept. "I just can't lose you like we lost Butch, I want to be as close to you as possible..." He looked up with those glowing blue eyes of his. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. With those eyes, he could persuade you to give in to anything. I always try to avoid eye contact, but sometimes I can't help it, they're too captivating.

"Leave? Nah, I'm good right here." He snickered a bit and sat up. "I'm sorry I made you feel so abandoned. You know I've never been the best at showing emotion." We both shared a laugh.

I leaned against him with all my weight and started poking at his side. Boomer is _extremely_ ticklish. He kept laughing and laughing, and finally I stopped and laid across his lap. "So, does little Boomie forgive me?" I asked with a big, cheesy smile.

"Fiiiiine." He replied with a grin, and began poking at my stomach. To tell the truth, I'm more ticklish than Boomer. I couldn't stop laughing for a good 20 minutes. I got an idea after laughing for so long, something I knew he couldn't resist.

"Hey, why don't you show me that video game that you got?" I told him. His face lit up with so much joy, he was fifty shades of red. He nodded in agreement and quickly set up the game. We played the entire night, laughing and giggling the whole time. He kept trying to explain everything in the game, like he really wanted me to be interested. And I truly was, the game was really fun. But what was more fun, to me, was hanging out with him. He was so excited to show me this game and spend time with me, it brought me much happiness to see him so radiant and joyful.

At about 2:30 AM, we both officially decided to go to bed before we melt our eyes from the TV. Sluggish and tired, we walked to the bedroom and got changed and ready for bed. Before he laid down, I went over to him and gave him the biggest hug I possibly could. He looked shocked, but really happy at the same time. I wouldn't let him go, as if he would disappear if I did.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, "ever." I let him go but held on to his shoulders, looking him in his eyes. "You won't ever lose me. You're all I have, each other is all we have, but each other is all we need." I smiled and shed a tear or two. After today, I really wanted to let him know that I would always be there, and how much I cared about him. Boomer hugged me again, and I didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"Is my big brother actually _crying?_" He asked jokingly. "Looks like I'm not the only emotional one around here!" I playfully shoved him onto his bed, laughing, and I walked over to my own. I turned the lamp off so we laid in complete darkness. I was almost asleep, when suddenly Boomer called my name.

"Brick?"

_I hope he isn't talking in his sleep again_.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I love you, bro."

I could feel myself blush a little. "Love you too, Boomie."

No less than 5 minutes later, I could hear him snoring. But, for the rest of the night, I didn't hear him toss or turn one time. He slept peacefully for once, for the first time in a while. It made me feel at peace. My baby brother means the world to me. I can't let him go, even if I tried.


End file.
